


Never Like This

by Babylawyer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Online Dating, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon outlaw queen, established DragonOutlaw, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Regina Mills finds a hot married couple on Tinder and she's really not sure what possesses her to swipe right on Mal and Robin but in the end, she's glad she did. Will be developed into a full story when I have more time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> This is my first DOQ so bear with me.

She's a little drunk, a little drunk and a little lonely. It's her pattern, that sad combination of drunk, lonely and horny making her redownload that app again, so she can scroll through pictures of people she'll never actually meet.

She really just needs to get some, and it should be easy. There are so many horny guys on this app, but it freaks her out, meeting up with a strange man with the intention of sex. There's so much that could go wrong, too many horror stories out there.

So she'll swipe aimlessly, will find one or two hot ones that she'll think maybe will be the exception and she'll actually meet them, but she won't.

Her profile is still set up from the last time she did this. It's been a long time, her birthday has come and gone and it's time to up the age range again because one year younger, that's her maximum, guys her age are immature as is. As she adjusts the minimum up one year, to 24 she debates whether to up the 29 maximum she currently has set.

She's not looking for anything serious and with older guys there more of that chance, once she crosses the 30 threshold it seems more serious. It's not though, logically she knows that, her friend, well not so much friend as member of her friend group, Killian Jones is 32 and still very much a fuck boy.

With that in mind she ups it to 32. Then she pauses, looks at the gender setting and thinks about Natalie Dormer and how hot she is and she's tempted. Maybe that's the key, and hey it's not like she'll ever meet them anyway, she won't have to deal with the implications of matching with a woman and what that means about her sexuality.

She pours herself another glass of wine, saves her settings and scrolls, making her way onto the couch. It's mostly men, she swipes right on a couple who are cute, but nobody really tickles her fancy. There's one guy named Richard whose bio reads, "hmu if you need some Dick in your life" with a smirk, the tongue emoji, the eggplant, a peach and the three raindrops. How charming. She takes a screenshot, because it is funny, then swipes left.

Then there's a woman, Ruby, she's hot, not really Regina's type but hot and why the fuck not. Then it's more men, and she keeps swiping left wanting to see more women.

After ten more she says fuck this and selects women only, she'll change it back later once she's actually gone through an equal amount of women.

She stops on a blonde, Elsa, and she's really beautiful. She scrolls through all of her photos and her profile and she seems good, Regina might actually go through with meeting her. She swipes right, hopes Elsa will actually match with her.

She scrolls again and again, not seeing anyone else she really wants to match with her. She swipes right on far more girls than she would have men, gets a couple of matches, sends some random _Hi, how are you?_ messages and then goes to bed.

It's another week before she opens it again, after a dinner with Mary Margaret and David that reminded her just how alone she is and that maybe a relationship wouldn't be that bad. She pours herself another glass of wine, this time in bed. She tries not to think about what it says about her that she only goes on this late at night while drinking alone in her apartment.

She has plenty of matches now, she responds to the messages she has, then goes back to scrolling.

She doesn't know how many she's scrolled past when she sees her. Mal her profile says, and she's fucking hot, as is the man in her picture. You can't see their faces but their bodies are to die for, both wet and in bathing suits that show off toned muscles. Then there's a split frame of her in black lingerie and him shirtless. The third picture makes her gasp. It's her, wearing only a pair of very tiny shorts, laying in bed on her stomach, long blonde hair covering her face. That's it, that's all the pictures. Probably all she needs though because Regina's hooked.

She goes to swipe right, then hits the bio and sees:

_Bi-woman and her husband looking to have some fun. Seeking a fellow bi-woman. Faceless to protect our anonymity, will send pics later on if needed._

Well, that's not what she expected. She should just swipe left, but that's something, well two things she's never done, and she's curious. Plus, from what she can see of them they are hot. Really what's the harm, she'll talk herself out of it like always anyway.

As soon as she swipes right it's a match, and her heart beats faster as a message appears.

_Well you are a hot little one aren't you? ;)_

She doesn't know what to say so responds lamely. _Back at you._

_So tell me little one, ever had a threesome before?_

And that's blunt, very to the point and she kind of likes that, for some reason doesn't feel bad being honest. _No I haven't._

_Do you want to?_

This is moving a little fast for her, so she says the thing that will probably end this before it even begins. _I'm not sure._

_But you're curious?_

And yes that's true. _I am…_

_Well you are gorgeous little one, and I don't mind some extra effort. Why don't you tell me why you swiped right?_

And isn't that the question of the century. What is she supposed to say, how is she supposed to explain what she understand herself? She's doesn't even have any real experience with women, and shit this was a bad idea.

Then, another message pops up.

_It's okay to be scared or confused, I just need to know whether I'm wasting both of our time, that's all. If it's hard no that's fine, just tell me now._

She's just so intrigued by her, by this.

_I'm curious I am, I just I've never done this and well I guess I am a bit scared and I don't know why._

_Okay, would it help if you knew about me, or about us?_

And maybe, _I really don't know but that could help._

_Alrighty then little one, I'm Mal, I'm 32 and I'm a criminal lawyer, and my husband Robin is 30, he owns a fitness studio. That's where I met him, trying to get back in shape because my sedentary job was ruining my figure. We've picked up a couple women at bars before, only a couple of times, we like it but it's hard to find someone that way. My friend suggested this site and so here we are, trying this out._

They don't seem threatening and it's just a conversation, she's not promising them anything.

_Have you met someone from here before?_

_No, not yet anyway ;) We'd like something a bit more lasting, if there was chemistry someone who would consider doing this with us somewhat regularly, no commitment obviously. Would that be alright with you?_

That sounds, well, perfect actually.

_It would but, I'd like to see your faces before I commit to anything_

_Oh of course little one, you can look at my Instagram, MalTheDragon, there's pictures of both of there and then you can decide if you want to keep chatting and if so, my number is 718 817 2323 ;)_

She copies the number and sends her a quick text.

_Hi, this is Regina from Tinder, why MalTheDragon?_

Then she opens up Instagram and searches her and holy fuck she's gorgeous. Her Instagram photos are more demure in attire, but still sexy as hell. They are mostly of her, but there are a few with Robin interspersed. His face is very attractive too, which makes sense given how hot his wife is.

Her message preview pops up with Mal and she instantly opens it.

_People used to call me scary dragon bitch, probably still do tbh, so I took it and owned it because who wouldn't want to be a dragon?_

This woman just exudes confidence and Regina wishes she had some of that. She fakes it well, most people would assume she's confident and self assured when in reality she questions, over analyzes and obsesses over her own actions incessantly. The only place she really feels at home is in the classroom.

Another message pops up before she has a chance to reply.

_So tell me little one, what do I need to know about you?_

_I'm 25, I'm a student, I have my MA and I'm working toward my PhD at Princeton. I still have a long way to go, most of my friends are working and I have 2-4 more years of schooling to get through so it can be a bit odd. There's not really much else to know, I'm not very exciting lol._

She goes back to Mal’s Instagram and continues looking. She's probably been through at minimum one hundred pictures and she's now in the previous year so she should probably stop. She was just looking to see their faces, not to creep her entire instagram.

She should stop, but after a few more, after all there's almost 5,000 photos so it's not like she could ever go through them all.

_I find that very hard to believe. What did you write your thesis on and what's your dissertation about?_

_My thesis was about fiscal crisis management, a look at how governments react to economic downturns historically but with a primary focus on the recession in 2007/2008. In that I focused on what led to the downturns and what was done in reaction but for my dissertation I'm looking at after effects and specifically the rise of right wing extremism in reaction to economic crises._

_That's really interesting, so an economic analysis of what led to Trump's presidency?_

That's actually a great way to explain it, she needs to remember that.

_Yes, exactly, I touched on it briefly in my MA research but it wasn't the primary focus. If I could go back I'd do that for my MA instead because it would have been so current. I'm worried there's going to be a lot of and better research in this area by the time I finish_

She flips back to Instagram, still scrolling, she's into 2016 now. She goes to open the comments because she sees a thread of Mal and Robin on one of the pictures but her finger slips and hits that little heart instead. And shit, as if she just liked something from - oh god - February 12, 2016. Shit, shit, shit. She'll just unlike it and hope for the best, is about to but...

_Enjoying my photos are you? ;)_

Damnit! Well, there's no point unliking it now. This is embarrassing, why couldn't she have a more common name or a more anonymous username. She's Regina-Mills on Instagram, so there's really no hiding that it was her. To make up for it she tries to pull from that confidence Mal is exuding.

_I am, very much so, you are gorgeous ;)._

She laughs as she gets seven Instagram notifications of MalTheDragon liked your post. She doesn't feel so embarrassed anymore, is not the only one creeping.

She doesn't post all that often, so it doesn't take Mal long to get to her summer photos.

_Your ass is incredible, I knew you were sexy but oh my, seeing you in a bathing suit just amped that up._

She wants to say something bold back and you know what fuck it, it's a harmless flirtation.

_If you like that just wait until you see me naked._

She doesn't hit send right away, it's too much, but she already knows Mal would appreciate it. Still, she hesitates, deletes half of it then settles on:

_If you like that just wait until you see it in person._

She sends that, because it's safer.

_Mmm can't wait ;)_

She realizes for the first time she actually wants to go through with it and meet her, it doesn't feel threatening, they find each other attractive but she knows if she starts to get uncomfortable or it just isn't for her, she can just leave and it would be fine.

Maybe she should have been looking at women all along, but that would not have gone over well, or at all, with her mother. Mind you the concept of meeting someone from a dating app probably wouldn't go over well with her mother either. She can practically hear the disdainful tone and biting insults about how improper and immoral it is.

Her mother's never ever going to meet Mal anyway, so that solves that problem. The only real issue is her husband, if it was just Mal, Regina would propose meeting her, working out the details now, but he's unknown and that still scares her.

_Do you make all the decisions here and Robin just goes along with it, or how does that work?_

_I'm in control of our account, but I know what he likes. We're new at this so we're figuring it out, but if I wanted to meet someone he'd want to talk to them at some point. When we've picked up girls in the past he's always made a point to get to know them a bit and always makes sure they are comfortable. He's not one of those guys who would sleep with someone without knowing anything about them._

That relieves her, and she feels a bit better knowing that they are both flying somewhat blind.

_So how would you go about meeting someone?_

_Well that would depend on the person and what they were comfortable with, if they didn't want to come here we could all meet for a drink somewhere? Or we could have dinner, really, whatever would make them feel comfortable_

She's well aware the 'them' in this hypothetical scenario is her, and that Mal is giving her options. Meeting in public makes sense. Belle, one of her fellow PhD students in the department, has more experience with these apps and had told her to always meet them somewhere you can easily leave. Belle had also terrified her with her story of being catfished by an older man who turned out to be a professor at their school. He's not in her department but she knows Belle has had a couple of awkward run ins with Professor Gold since that date.

She doesn't think that's what's going to happen here, it would be a lot of work to create this Instagram just to feed an elaborate lie. But still, there is a chance she's talking to a middle aged man.

_Dinner, that almost sounds like a date._

And it's late very late, and she has a bunch of prep to do tomorrow to be ready for Monday's class so she sets her phone down and closes her eyes, falling asleep before she gets a response.

In the morning the first thing she sees is:

_Well, we are using a dating app little one, and we'd be willing to woo the right person._

She's flattered by that, but she probably shouldn't be. Lord knows how many other girls Mal's talking to, given how hot she is. But then maybe she isn't, how many girls are there willing to meet up with a married couple, maybe she's their only match.

_Woo, that's not a phrase you hear everyday._

She settles down at her desk with the readings for the first year political science class she TAs. She's already read through them once, but she likes to do a more in depth refresher read the day before so she knows she can answer any questions that may come up.

Compared to the other TAs she knows she preps too much, but she'd rather be over prepared than under prepared. The professor is not a very clear lecturer, he's brilliant but not the best at breaking things down and starting at the very beginning. She and Belle actually attend the class unlike the other TAs, not because they need it, but to see what key concepts he failed to explain.

She's halfway through the first piece, a quick summary of the history of international relations. She should finish this before she answers but she's already well aware of the history the readings are covering. So, she finishes the paragraph and then flips it over.

_I borrowed it from Robin, he always talks about wooing me, does a great job at it too._

That's cute, they seem like a such a great couple. Really she knows nothing about them and when she meets them she'll be disappointed they don't meet the image in her head, but for now, they are a good couple.

_That's cute._

_He's very sweet, he says hi, btw, and wants me to pass on that the two of us could meet up at first, without him, if that makes you more comfortable._

This is it. They've gone from hypothetical meetings to actually meeting. She has a choice to make. She can breeze past it or she can make real plans to meet them.

She's been talking to them, well her, for less than 24 hours but for some reason she still wants to.

_I don't think that would be necessary._

The she goes to return to the reading, finishes all of one sentence before her phone vibrates and she's grabbing it again.

_So you think you'd want to meet us, both of us, at some point?_

She freezes for a second, an anxious tension filling her lower belly. But she does, she really does, so she pushes past it.

_I do, maybe sometime next weekend?_

It gives her time to have her little freak out and cancel.

_Friday night?_

_That sounds good._

She has Fridays off, Friday's are her research day. She tries to spend 8 hours at the library every Friday put in an 8-4 or 9-5 but usually only manages 6.5 or 7 unless she has dinner plans nearby. For this she would want to go home though, get ready make herself look nice. She doesn't mind going for dinner with David and Mary Margaret without changing but Mal, Mal she wants to impress.

_Are we doing dinner or drinks?_

That is the question isn't it. Dinner or drinks, dinner seems too much like a date and too much of a commitment if she ends up wanting a fast out.

_Drinks, what time?_

_8? And you can come here or we can meet you somewhere._

Going there would be easier, and it doesn't feel threatening, but still you can't be too careful.

_Can we meet somewhere?_

_Of course little one, there's a cute little cafe just up the street from us, that serves alcohol, it closes at 10 though._

_That sounds good._

And okay she's wasted too much of her time flirting she needs to focus.

When she picks back up her phone it's to a message that says, _Can't wait to meet you,_ with one of those kissy face emojis and then the address of the cafe.

She looks it up, has heard of it before from August and Emma, which means it's a hipster hotspot. Not normally her scene but it's conveniently located for if (or rather when) she wants to go back to their place.

They chat and flirt as the week goes on. She learns Mal and Robin have been married for two and a half years, he has a son from a previous relationship who stays with them every other weekend and that Mal has a daughter who lives in another state with her other mother Ingrid.

Regina can't imagine how that must feel. It's hard enough being away from her little brother Henry. She tells Mal about him, how she was fourteen when he was born and because her mother was uninterested she practically raised him. He was eight when she finally moved out four years ago, choosing Harvard for her masters over a second degree at Yale. Henry visits her as often as he can but it's a long trip and not the same. She misses him. She knows some people don't get along with their siblings but she adores Henry and for the most part, its mutual.

She likes talking with Mal, gets a little jolt of excitement every time she has a message from her and one of disappointment when her phone goes off and it's not her.

She gets a text Thursday night that asks, _Still on for tomorrow?_

_Yes, I'll see you at 8_

It's then that her nerves flare. Regina's had one crush on a woman in her life, has only been with one woman, Tiana, who was out and proud and uninterested in Regina. She told herself she just wanted to be like Tiana, fierce powerful at home with herself, but it was more. As they became closer as friends and Tiana told her more about her ex, and how she wanted her back, Regina felt jealous.

She pushed it all away because Tiana was hung up on her ex. Then one night, they drank a little too much and on the way back from a party, seemingly out of nowhere, Tiana kissed her.

They had kissed and kissed and then touched and it had been the most exciting thing to happen to Regina. Months of lust culminating in one drunken, but still passionate, encounter.

Three days later Tiana was back with her ex and Regina thought it was a fluke, that attraction. But now, after talking with Mal, and realizing how excited she is to meet her she knows it wasn't a fluke. Just a side of herself she repressed, likely because of the influence of her very religious and judgmental mother. She's attracted to Mal, extremely attracted to her.

Men had just seemed easier and the longer she went without flirting with a woman, the more she convinced herself she was straight. That Tiana hadn't been anything.

And now she's nervous because she doesn't know what she's doing and she should tell Mal about her lack of experience, but how? Just the thought of uttering those words makes her cringe. But, it's not like experience is something you can fake and she'd rather not do something stupid and have Mal think she's horrible in bed.

She wants to be good, has let her mind wander far too many times this week to licking sucking and drawing soft sighs of pleasure from her.

So it doesn't surprise her when that night, the night before the date, she has a particularly vivid sex dream involving both of them. Her back to Robin's chest as he thrusted into her while Mal nibbled down her neck.

It confirms that as long as they are who they say they are and she doesn't get a bad vibe, she's sleeping with them. It's been way too long and they are way too hot not to.

There's a skip in her step as she makes her way to the library. She's not as productive as she should have been, took several breaks to see what kind of advice was on the internet (not for the first time that week).

She leaves at 3:30pm which is ridiculous because she doesn't need four hours to get home and get ready, but she can't focus.

She's nervous, so nervous, but the good nervous, not her usual panic, going through every single thing that can go wrong until she cancels.

She showers, meticulously shaves everything because it's winter and she'd been letting things grow since no one was going to see it anyway.

She blows her hair out straight, well, as straight as it will go with just a brush and blowdryer then does some nice loose curls. She has time so she focuses on making each one perfect and in the end she's actually happy with how her hair turns out.

When she makes her way to her closet to choose what to wear she realises her mistake, she'll ruin her hair if she tries on too many things. She studies her closet picking up and discarding several options. She wants to look sexy, but her wardrobe is more elegant than sensual.

She does have this little black dress that her mother caused a scene over once. She kept it, out of spite, even though she hasn't worn it since that humiliating interaction. Every time she goes through her closet she tells herself to get rid of it but for some reason she's always hung onto it.

She puts it on and it's perfect, the deep vee that ends under her breasts shows off a lot of cleavage, not that she has much, especially without a bra, but it's enough. She pairs it with red heels and she likes what she sees, she looks hot. It's not the most appropriate for the time of year, but it's not too cold tonight and it's not she'll be outside much.

She manages to kill time until she has to leave, then hops in a cab, with a bubbly nervous excitement in her chest.

It's 7:55 when the cab stops she she's inside by 7:57. The place is cute, but she doesn't really notice much of anything when she zeros in on them in the corner booth.

They are somehow even hotter in person. She's blushing as Mal grabs her hand, presses a soft kiss to her cheek and says, "So nice to meet you, Regina."

"You too," she says shyly then turns to Robin holding out her hand, "And likewise, it's nice to meet you too Robin."

"The pleasure is all mine milady."

The accent is unexpected, but she loves it, she has a weakness for a British accent and his is particularly sexy.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks, gesturing for her to take what was previously his seat beside Mal.

She sits next to Mal who flashes her a smile. "Yes, I'll have wine, if they have it, red preferably but I'm not picky."

"The red they have here is actually very good, for a place where the options are red or white no varitels."

"Babe," is all Mal has to say then Robin's responding, _I know darling._

That's cute, they _are_ cute, she was right about that.

"So Regina," and god the way Mal says her name in that slow measured tone is sexy as hell, "How's your day been?"

Small talk, right, she can do small talk, can do more than just ogle this woman. "It was good, really good actually, I didn't accomplish all that I wanted to today but I made good headway into this piece my supervisor suggested."

"What was that about?"

"It was about free speech, and how the rhetoric is used to propagate hate and misinformation. Nothing I haven't read before, but this author looked at it in the context of fake news rhetoric and journalistic integrity. The analysis isn't that strong but they have some really good ideas."

Mal nods, actually looks interested in what she's saying which she's not used to from people who aren't other students. Every time she mentions her research to Mary Margaret and David, his eyes glaze over, and she can tell he's not listening, Mary Margaret pretends a little better but doesn't have any enthusiasm for it.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it. What did you get up to?"

"Well, I had a call I'd been putting off all week with this absolute dreck of a lawyer who's just completely unreasonable and drones on and on and on, never getting to the actual point. So what should have been a 20 minute call took just over two hours. Then I had to go hound a - thank you darling-" she says as Robin passes out the drinks. "So, yes I had to hound this new junior because I asked him for a research memo that I wanted today, but he was only half way done because apparently to him Friday means as long as it's in by 11:59pm it's good. So I had to lecture him about deadlines and how if I want something on Friday I mean finish it on Thursday and have it on my desk Friday morning."

As Mal takes her first sip Robin asks, "Is this the one that's so afraid of you he blushes every time you ask him something?"

Mal laughs, "No, he's actually good at his job, nerves aside, and he's getting better with that too, he actually looked me in the eye for the first time the other day."

Robin turns to her, "So Regina, my wife has told me a bit about you, but what else do I need to know?"

"I, um, don't know how to answer that."

Robin chuckles, "I guess that was a bit broad wasn't it? You're in excellent shape, what sort of physical activity do you like?"

That she can answer easily, "Pilates and kickboxing, I like the structure of a class, and having someone to push me."

"Yes, studies have shown people work out better when they are with a group or being trained, when there's someone there keeping you accountable and motivating you."

"I can attest to that," adds Mal, "The times I go to the gym by myself I never push as hard as I do when Robin's there."

The conversation flows easily, and before she knows it she's finished her drink.

"So little one, we have can have another one here, or we have a fabulous bottle Merlot at our place we could open?"

They are both looking at her, but without pressure or expectation, which she appreciates. She's nervous again, she wants this - she does.

"Why don't we go back to your place then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes back to Robin and Mal's place

Mal has gone about this whole thing boldy flirting, it's her style, she's not one for subtly, but she also doesn't want to scare this girl off. She's so beautiful, enchantingly sexy and she's smart, the whole package.

When she first saw Regina's profile it was her looks that attracted her, but after texting with her for days, it's Regina's mind and also her sweet innocent nervousness about this. She wants them Mal thinks, she's just shy about it.

Robin likes her too as Mal knew he would, Regina's just his type, hers too really. It's quite convenient that they have very similar taste in women.

Robin could tell how much she liked Regina, and had even suggested they do their own thing if he was a problem. While that was intriguing it's not what they normally do, she likes having him there. She and Robin are a package deal and if she lost Regina because of that oh well. She loves her husband and this is something they do together, part of the thrill is experiencing it together.

In any event, she didn't lose out on Regina, she wasn't scared off by Robin, the unknown to her. Now the three of them are walking to Mal and Robin's home. Mal let Robin take the lead before, letting them get to know each other because they had never interacted before. He had a flashed her a look, halfway through the conversation, letting her know he was all in. So, Mal flirted more, let her hands casually graze Regina's arm, Regina's hand then her lower back as they all chatted. She's touchy-feely, always has been but especially when she's trying to get someone to bed. And bless her, Regina had leaned into her, humming her approval while she talked to Robin.

Her heart had raced when Regina agreed to come back with them. As they walk, the three of them arm in arm, she can't help but marvel at how great this is going and how well Regina and Robin have clicked.

Robin's asking her, "So tell me, Regina, what's the weirdest pickup line you've gotten before?" as Mal disentangles herself. They've reached their door, and the steps up aren't wide enough for all three of them.

She goes ahead, as Regina answers, "One time this guy asked me if my name was Waldo and I was admittedly curious so I said no why. And then he answered because a girl like you is hard to find. It's not the worst but it was memorable because it was kind of funny. Better than the ones who open with sit on my face or DTF."

Robin asks, "DTF?" and Mal chuckles at him, he doesn't venture into the online world much and it shows. She's looking for her key, she didn't put it in its usual pocket, so she has to go through her mess of a purse.

Regina laughs too then tells him, "Down to fuck?" He must make a face because Regina's laughing again, "I know charming huh? Sometimes it's funny though, a friend of mine actually met someone because he made an only somewhat corny illiuminaty pun."

"A sense of humour is all it takes?"

Mal finally gets her hands on the key as Regina tells him, "For some apparently so, though unsurprisingly that relationship didn't work out."

She unlocks the door, opens it, stepping in and out of the cold. It's not too cold, but there's a definite chill in the air so this is not an ideal time to hang out on their porch.

They step in behind her and Robin gets the door. The flush in Regina's cheeks increases when he takes her coat.

Regina's sweet innocence is cute and touching, but Mal also knows there's a confidence in her, one that will come out with time (and hopefully in their bed).

"Robin, babe can you pick a wine and I'll take Regina to the living room."

"Of course love," he says planting a soft kiss to her cheek before heading toward the stairs to the basement. They have a wine cellar down there, one Robin built when they started amassing more and more bottles. There are cheaper everyday bottles in their kitchen but this is a special occasion and she wants to break out the good stuff.

She leads Regina to the left and then down the little hall, passing the office and the dining room before they enter the living room.

She sits down on the couch and watches with amusement as Regina stands in the doorway and eyes the chair.

"Regina, I won't bite, come sit with me."

Regina smiles and does just that, good. Mal's doing the best she can to judge what Regina's feeling, so as to not push her too far. It seems to be just nerves. There's been desire in her eyes since she saw them, but also a hesitance. Mal can understand that, this new for her, and probably a bit intimidating.

So, for now, she keeps to her side of the couch, doesn't lean in or reach for Regina, she'll wait her out, get her talking. She'll get her comfortable here, like she was before and then she'll make her move.

"So, um," and there's that hesitance again, "How did you and Robin get together?"

Mal smiles. "Well as I told you we met at the gym, I was one of those women who signed up for a personal training right at the beginning of the New Year. I had never been to that gym or had a personal trainer so when they asked me who I wanted I said it didn't matter. Then they asked man or woman and I picked a man because I thought it would be better, they'd push me harder. Now that I've had a female trainer I know it is, in fact, the exact opposite, but in any event, I ended up with Robin."

Robin chooses that moment to come into the living room, with a bottle of red and three glasses.

She stops her story to remark, "Perfect timing babe." He looks at her quizzically, "I was just talking about you, how we met and got together."

He smirks setting down the glasses on the side table and urging, "Go on."

"So I ended up with Robin and I saw him and was immediately like holy god I want to fuck this man." She hears Robin's chuckle as he passes Regina a glass. "So, I flirted shamelessly." She pauses taking her glass from Robin, watching as Regina takes a hesitant sip, then sighs pleasantly.

Robin jumps in, "Indeed she did," and moves to the left, settling in the armchair.

"I go after what I want, and I really really wanted him. I caught him checking me out more than once so I knew it was mutual. I told myself I would wait until the end of our sessions to ask him out, not because I was worried about saying no or because I would have been embarrassed had he, but because I didn't want to be a client when we slept together in case there was some kind of policy that could endanger his job."

She takes a sip of her wine, and tells Robin. "Mm good choice, which bottle is this?"

"It's the 2009 Château Duhart-Milon Pauillac."

"Wow," says Regina, "That's a good bottle, and quite expensive too, 2009 is said to be the best year for Bordeaux. I hope you didn't, um, you needn't have gone all out because of me."

Mal's impressed she knew all that just from the name, she figured it was French because of Château but that's as far as her knowledge took her. Regina must be more into wine than she's let on, either that or her parents were and instilled knowledge of French vintages.

Robin answers while she's musing. "It is a good bottle, and as such, it deserves to be drank in good company. We love trying new things but some of the bottles we try not to waste on just us, we use the company as an excuse to treat ourselves."

Regina nods in understanding and Mal goes back to her story. "Back to us, I actually managed to wait until our last session to ask him out, barely. As you may have guessed he said yes."

Regina asks, "Where did you go on your first date?"

She and Robin both laugh and he takes over telling the story as she takes another sip of her wine, making a mental note to ask him to get a couple more bottles of this wine if they don't already have them because it is fantastic.

"Well, she asked me if I wanted to get a drink sometime and she was my last session that day so I asked if she was free right then. I expected her to say no but she didn't and so we agreed to meet outside in half an hour, giving us both time to shower and change."

She interjects, "It was lucky I had come straight from babysitting my friend's kid overnight because I would normally wear my gym clothes and come home to shower. But I had a change of clothes handy and my makeup. I had to braid my hair because no product or time to dry it but, it worked out well."

Robin smirks, "I'll say, she looked stunning. We went to a bar down the street from the gym and she bought three rounds of tequila shots. I asked her if she needed liquid courage and she said no and kissed me right there, before we had taken any of them. Then we did the shots and ended up making out in the back hall for a bit until she suggested we go somewhere _more private_."

She can't help but snicker to herself Robin makes their story seem so nice and sweet when really it was her boldly and bluntly putting the moves on him, engaging in PDA that was dangerously close to public indecency, getting handsy in the cab and then fucking him half dressed in her front entry against the wall. "It sounds so much nicer when Robin tells it, I knew what I wanted and I went after it. He spent the night, gave me his cell number for if I ever wanted to do it again. And I did, so we did and then more and more often and the rest is history."

"That's nice." Regina says, "When did you get married? I know you told me but I don't quite remember."

Robin answers after downing the remaining few sips in his glass. "Two and half years ago, would have been sooner but _this one_ didn't want to commit, I had to talk her into it."

Regina looks at her curiously so she elaborates, "I fell hard and fast for Robin but I was wary, my last relationship ended poorly and it was moving a little fast for me. I actually said no the first time he proposed and thank god he's him because that _easily_ could have been the end of us. I just needed more time, and he gave it to me, he told me to let him know when I was ready and then he'd try again."

She takes a sip of her wine before continuing, "It took a few more months, but then his lease was about to be up and he had given notice because he didn't like that apartment and I started thinking maybe he should just move in here, he spent a lot of time here anyway. He didn't want to push, that's not really his style, but he did ask something along the lines of should I be looking for a one year lease or something shorter, that could be easily broken. So I turned to him one night and said move in with me, then two weeks later he proposed again and that time I said yes."

As she was telling her story Robin poured himself another glass and topped up Regina's. He offers a top-up to her and she nods.

Robin looks over at Regina once he finishes topping up Mal's glass, draining the bottle. "It took me a while, but I got the girl eventually. I'm just going to go grab another bottle, but Regina I believe we have one more bottle if you would like more of the same or would you like to try something else from our collection?"

Regina can't decide, it's clear from her face, "I, um, actually, um, could I see the collection, make my decision then?"

"Of course Milady, let me take you down." He turns his attention to her, "Okay if we leave you alone for a minute, love?"

"More than okay, take all the time you need, I'm kinda hungry so I'm going to go grab some snacks."

They all take their glasses with them and she is not at all surprised when Robin and Regina spend 20 minutes down in the wine cellar. It doesn't escape her notice that they brought up two bottles, one that's already been opened and that she assumes is in their full glasses. She gives Robin a look and he just shrugs a silent _why not_. They both apologize for taking so long, but it's really not a problem, she wants them to get to know each other better, to feel more comfortable around each other.

Robin goes immediately for the charcuterie board she set up while waiting for them. She grabs another piece of cheese for herself before remarking, "I'm just glad you two are getting along, but Regina I do hope Robin didn't bore you by prattling on and on about each wine."

He gives her a hey look she ignores as Regina answers, "No it was fascinating, my father had a little vineyard it was his hideaway from the world, I grew up around wine and it's so fascinating, all the different kinds and how different methods of growing, and storing affects the end result."

Robin adds, "Regina was _quite_ interested in what I had to say about the wine I'll have you know," and then he settles back down in the chair.

"Well that's good, I'd hate to think that my husband bored you to death when I wasn't there to swoop in and make things more interesting."

"I'm a PhD student I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's most likely to bore someone to death, I've made more than one of my friends' eyes glaze over talking about school."

Robin insists, "That can't be true, I read over your messages with Mal and your topic is fascinating."

Regina just laughs, "My best friend's husband would disagree, I can see David's brain shutting down every time I start talking about it."

"Well I'm interested in hearing more, " Robin tells her sincerely.

She adds, "As am I, tell us more little one, when did you decide to get your PhD?"

"In my undergrad, in third year, I was thinking what does one do with a political science degree and I was browsing the course catalogue looking at classes for fourth year. There were so many I wanted to take and I was in course overload every year but I still wanted to take more. And really how much better is just an MA so when I decided grad school was what I really wanted to do, I was already in the mindset I was going to get my PhD."

"In another life I would have gone to grad school," Robin says, and it must surprise Regina because she asks _Really?_ in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, I've always been very into fitness, but I'm also very interested in the human mind. I was a psychology major and personal training was my side gig to put myself through school. Once I graduated though I didn't find anything so I went full time and I realized I was quite content with what I was doing. I like the flexibility and they offered me more management responsibilities which made it quite lucrative so I said yes and settled in. Don't regret it at all. We didn't have to worry about childcare when Roland was a baby because I just tailored my schedule around Marian's. It meant that we didn't see that much of each other but I got to spend a lot of time with my son which I loved."

Mal thinks she should change the conversation, talking about their children is a sore spot, with both her and Robin wishing they had more time with them.

Before she can change the subject Regina's telling Robin, "That's tough, I know it's not the same but I miss my little brother Henry, my mother is um, not exactly nurturing so it sometimes felt more like I was his mother."

Mal can see it coming when Regina turns to her but she hopes she's wrong, she's not though and Regina asks, "And you have a daughter right?"

She sighs, taking too big of a swing of her wine and regretting it. "Yes, Lily."

She doesn't say anything more and she sees Robin eyeing her sympathetically, he knows how she struggles with being away from her, especially now when Lily has decided she's the worst mother ever and isn't speaking to her. Regina leans in, scooting closer to her so she can grab her palm.

Mal smiles up at her going for reassuring but probably failing because the sympathy doesn't leave Regina's eyes. Now she's changing the subject, "But _anyway_ tell us more about school, I think you'll find here you have a much more captive audience than your friends."

Regina gets what she's doing and launches into a story about her work as a TA, the terrible professor she TA's for, Professor Gepetto. Robin adds in a story of the worst student he ever had in a class with him and soon they are laughing and trading university horror stories. Robin wins with his story of the guy who would come to every lecture, sit near the front and watch bestiality porn.

While they chat they polish off the second bottle and open the third. She's feeling a good buzz, Regina has gotten giggly so she assumes she's feeling it too. Regina's hand does leave hers, but she stays close and then Mal's touching her, nothing too invasive, just subtly testing the water with a light graze of her arm, a squeeze of her leg, all of which Regina leans into.

"I had to talk to someone about watching porn in class once," Regina tells them, " _So_ awkward."

"When was this?" Robin asks.

"My MA, I couldn't believe it, you are at Harvard, how are you watching porn in class?"

Mal laughs, Regina's hair has fallen into her face and she pushes it back for her, delighting in the shiver that goes through Regina at her action. It really seems like Regina's interested and god Mal hopes she is, that she's willing to pursue that interest, but if not she's still a delight to be around, a fun new friend to have.

"What class was this?" Robin asks.

"Political theory, so the professor is lecturing about Aristotle, Plato, and Socrates and this kid is just _watching porn_ like it's no big deal."

"Political theory, now that doesn't seem all that interesting little one," she says finishing her wine then licking the last drops off of her lips. Regina's eyes stay glued to her lips, her face flushing when she looks back and realizes she's been caught staring.

Regina clears her throat, "Yes uh, not all that interesting, I wanted a TA job and that's what there was so I did it both years. Let me tell you, If I never read Thomas Aquinas again it will still be too soon. It's not that I dislike political theory, but I vastly prefer reading about how those philosophies have shaped and impacted history over rereading _On Law Morality and Politics_ or _Republic_ for the sixth time."

Mal can't help but run her gaze over Regina as she talks. She's so attractive and especially so when she's animated, her eyes get this almost shimmer when she's talking about something she's passionate about.

Mal's ready to take this to the next level, more than ready, if Regina were anyone else they'd be naked and through a first round already but she'd been determined to ease her into it given that she's never done this before. Mal really doesn't want to scare her off, but she's itching to know what those lips feel like, whether Regina's loud or soft with the sounds of her pleasure.

She wants her, and so does Robin and the only real question is whether Regina wants them or not.

* * *

If there was any doubt in Regina's mind she'd be sleeping with them it left hours ago. She likes them, a lot, and they are so so hot.

Mal fills her glass as she asks Regina huskily, leaning in and propping her elbow on the couch cushion. "So little one, we haven't scared you off yet?"

Mal's face is the closest it's been and the way she's leaning pushes her considerable cleavage up and closer to Regina. She gulps, she doesn't know where to look, keeps dropping her gaze to Mal's sensual cleavage then up at her darkened eyes and sinfully delicious mouth. If she moves, just a little, she could close that distance and kiss her oh so kissable lips. Mal looks very much like she'd like that, has never made her attraction to Regina a secret.

Regina bites her lip as she thinks about kissing her. Mal licks at her lips and it's sexy, increases Regina's urge to kiss her. Regina fights with her nerves, her fears of not being good enough (she's not going to be, so why worry too much about it) and leans in closes the distance.

As soon as she presses her lips to Mal's her nerves and hesitation falls away. Mal responds eagerly, pulling her in so their torsos are flush. Regina pulls away from the kiss ever so slightly, ending the passionate open-mouthed kisses to look at her.

Mal gives her a second and then Mal's mouth is on hers firm and insistent, and Regina's sighing into the kiss. Mal's aggressive, but Regina is giving it back just as good. She sucks on Mal's tongue and revels in the strangled sigh she hears in response. Robin's watching and she probably should involve him somehow but then Mal's kissing down her neck and pulling her in closer and she forgets everything but how nice it feels.

Mal's warm and wanting against her and Regina runs her hands through Mal's long hair, then down her back as Mal explores her neck and jawline. She hits a particularly good spot and Regina groans wantonly. Mal notices, of course, and flicks her tongue over it in a way that sends a flash of heat down Regina's spine.

Mal shifts, pulling her legs up onto the sofa and then pulling Regina up onto her thighs. Regina grabs Mal, pulling her mouth back up for a desperate and needy kiss. Her breath catches as Mal slides a hand down her chest, fingers splaying over her very hard nipple, then pinching and sliding across so she palms over Regina's other one, finishing it off with a slight flick that makes Regina whimper. The thin layer of fabric of her dress dulls the sensation, but only slightly.

Mal kisses down her exposed cleavage and Regina arches into her wet, hot, sucking kisses. Mal veers to the right, kissing all of the exposed skin before her hand grabs at Regina's shoulder bunching the strap.

"This alright, little one?" Mal asks looking up at her, eyes filled with want.

She swallows shallowly and nods. Mal pushes the right strap off of her shoulder and kisses up her shoulder across her collarbone and then lower and lower. Regina tenses, knowing where this is headed. Mal stops right before where Regina really wants her and starts kissing up from the bottom. Regina can't help but huff in frustration when Mal again veers off from where she really needs her. She whimpers, which molds into a sharp cry when Mal circles around and then sucks firmly, just shy of her nipple.

"Oh God," and fuck that's good.

"You like that, little one?" Mal asks then swirls her tongue over Regina's nipple in a way that makes her clench and inhale sharply.

"Mhm," she breathes out and then Mal does it again. Regina looks past Mal and locks eyes with Robin, who's still in the chair. He's breathing heavily, obviously affected by what he can see of their little display, but not making any effort to join, probably for her benefit. He smiles at her, but says nothing.

"Ro- _Ah_ ," Mal chooses that moment to suck hard again, her hands gripping Regina's ass, rocking Regina against her thigh. Regina catches her breath and continues, "Robin, you don't need to be all the way over there."

Mal brings her lips right to Regina's ear and asks, "Do you want Robin to join?"

She nods, still looking across the room at Robin, who starts to make his way over, bending down to kneel on the couch behind Mal who grabs Regina for another kiss.

She can hear Robin kissing down Mal's neck, and feels Mal's reaction against her mouth and it's hot but she wants to see, so she breaks the kiss, squirming and letting out a faint moan when Mal turns over her shoulder and kisses Robin deeply.

And god they are so hot together. Regina's getting needier, she wants to see them, but especially Mal, come undone. She wishes she had more experience, wishes she could bring this woman to the brink, but she doesn't. She swallows her insecurities and goes with what she does know how to do, foreplay.

She kisses down Mal's jaw, from her ear all the way down her neck, paying close attention to how she reacts. Mal sighs at a mid-neck kiss so Regina sucks gently. Mal pants out, "harder," a direction Regina is more than happy to take. She does just that for a moment delighting in Mal's ragged, "God, _Regina_." She needs to hear Mal say her name like that again.

She kisses down Mal's chest, pausing to watch as Robin removes her shirt revealing a sexy black bra. She takes a second to take in the amazing sight before bringing her mouth to Mal's again. She presses against Mal, accidentally trapping Robin's hand that had been grazing Mal's stomach. When she pulls back he frees his hand but doesn't touch her, keeps his attention solely on Mal, giving her space, letting her decide what she wants. It's nice, him letting her take the lead, knowing she's more comfortable with Mal and respecting that.

She leans in for his mouth, sitting up onto her knees, and Mal moves her head to the side, out of the way, as she fiddles with and pushes Regina's other strap down leaving her whole chest bare.

It's a bit awkward kissing with a third body between them, but they manage. Robin's kisses are soft and hesitant, she can tell he's holding back on her so she grips his hair with her one hand, deepening the kiss. And it must be the permission he needed because then he's kissing her firmly.

She breaks the kiss, gasping when Mal's hand slides up her leg, her mouth on sucking at Regina's nipple. Regina had unintentionally pushed her chest into Mal's face when she reached for Robin, and Mal's mouth had taken up residence there.

Regina is on fire, this is so hot and as Mal trails her hand farther up Regina's leg she feels like she's going to combust.

She lets out an _Mmm,_ arching into Mal, her head falling back away from Robin as she basks in Mal's hand stroking intently over her soaked thong. Robin moves back to kissing at Mal's neck from behind and the visual combined with the teasing strokes of Mal's hand is just so _so_ hot.

"You're so wet little one," Mal breathes right into her ear as Robin's head disappears from her view. She knows he's kissing down Mal's spine. What she was able to see before looked hot, and Regina wants that, wants him to kiss down her spine. Mal must see the desire in her eyes because she immediately asks, "Do you want to be in the middle little one, have Robin's mouth on you? Maybe your neck and back?"

She nods frantically and then chokes down a moan when Mal slides a finger in her, not bothering to take off her thong, just pushing it to the side.

"Is this okay little one?"

"Yes," and god yes, it is but she wants more. Robin's moving, settling in behind her, his one hand gripping her hips and the other pushing aside her hair so he can plant kisses on the back of her neck.

His kisses give her goosebumps as Mal slides another finger inside her and angles them just right. And fuck it's good, it's too good, she can't believe she feels this good without anything on her clit. Just Mal's fingers thumping against that spot, each push of her fingers shooting pleasure up Regina's spine and making her clench. Then there's Robin's mouth discovering every sensitive spot along her neck and back, making her even wetter.

And then Mal starts talking. "Do you like this little one?"

She gasps out a "Yes," and Mal picks up the pace of her hand and grinds her palm against Regina's clit and shit that's good.

"Are you going to come all over my hand?" She wants to desperately, but this isn't quite enough, she needs more on her throbbing clit for that to happen.

She moans but doesn't answer and then Mal asks, "How about both of our hands?"

Robin's hand trails up her leg but stops and she manages a desperately emphatic, " _Yes,_ do it," before she becomes a moaning mess. Mal's fingers aren't enough to make her come but the steady thumping against her g-spot has her crying out, unable to tamp down the broken sounds.

Mal slides another finger inside her then changes the position of her hand, still hitting the right spot but giving Robin room. They've clearly done this before, it's too good, too smooth for them not to have. Regina shivers as Robin's hand slides down through her folds.

The moan she lets out when he rubs over her clit is embarrassingly loud but it's so fucking good. Mal's touches had been deliciously teasing bringing her up but not enough to bring her over, this though, this will do it. Mal's thrusting into her perfectly and Robin's rubbing at her firmly and the tension is growing, and she's clenching against Mal's fingers which only makes it feel even better and _fuck_.

"Are you close little one?" She nods frantically because yes, yes she is, she's so keyed up and she needs the release they are so skillfully building. God they are so damn good at this.

Her thighs are twitching, her muscles tensing and she's right there, she needs the release but also doesn't want to let go, doesn't want this feeling to end. So she clamps down, trying to hold on, to revel in the amazing sensations but she can't because they are too good.

When Robin bites down on that sensitive spot along her shoulder that's all it takes, she lets go, lets the spasming waves of heated pleasure overtake her as she cries out variations of _oh god, yes_ and _fuck_.

Mal's whispering in her ear, urging her on and god, somehow she's still coming. It's intense, all of her nerve endings firing, she wants to stay like this forever, never leave their arms.

The spasms subside and then it's too much. She twitches, their hands go still then leave her, Robin rubbing down her back and Mal over her arms as she pants heavily. She just came on their couch, her dress bunch up at her waist and her thong pushed to the side, holy fuck.

"I-oh-" words are hard with how sex-addled she is, "That was, oh my god, yes."

Mal chuckles seductively, "What do you say we take this to our bedroom little one? The night has only just begun."

She nods but, "I just need a second, I don't think I can move yet, that was- wow."

Mal grins, surprises Regina by kissing her fiercely. Mal grabs Regina's chin, pointing it up to her so they are looking dead in each other's eyes. "I promise you, you haven't seen anything yet."

Regina flushes, Mal shouldn't say things like that, because now she's wound up again, believing Mal's promise it can get better, even though that's a hard thing to do considering that was one of the best orgasms she's had in her entire life.

They make their way to Mal and Robin's bedroom before Regina regains the ability to move. She's cradled in Robin's arms, her arms locked around his neck as they kiss and kiss, Mal already sitting on the bed waiting for them.

Regina's dress is still bunched at her waist and she should fix it or just take it off, but then Mal's demanding "Come here little one," as soon as Robin deposits Regina onto the bed. Regina obeys, wrapping her arms around Mal's torso, gripping at her hips as she kisses her, hard. Robin slides up beside them pushing Regina's dress down off of her hips so it's tangled at her knees, a problem she'll take care of in a minute.

At some point he lost his pants, Regina's not sure when and Mal's teases, "Eager are we?" as she runs her hand down Robin's chest and into his boxers.

Robin groans in response, "My pants were getting to be far too tight love, but don't worry, I'll take care of you," He turns to Regina bites his lip and continues, "Both you, if you'll have me."

Regina doesn't answer because Mal's grabbing him for a heated kiss that she watches breathlessly. Until today she didn't know how much of a turn on just watching others kiss could be, or maybe it's just them.

She uses this opportunity to rid herself of her dress, leaving her only in her soaked thong, far more naked than Mal or Robin. To fix that she fiddles with the button on Mal's skin-tight jeans, earning her a moan of approval.

She can't get them off, not without Mal's help, but there's room for her hand so she rubs around Mal's clit, careful not to actually give it any pressure.

Mal breaks the kiss with Robin to hiss, "Fuck," and then commands him, "Take off your shirt."

Regina's hand is moved out of the way so Mal can shimmy off her pants, sliding her underwear off with them, looking right at Regina as she strips.

"Do you want this off too little one?" Mal asks, fiddling with the straps of her bra and Regina nods eagerly.

God Mal's boobs are perfect. She's so fucking hot, even more so naked, just the sight of her turns Regina on even more. God she wants her, like she's never wanted someone before. Regina lowers her mouth to them, trailing every inch of that perfect set of boobs with her tongue.

Robin's urging her on as he peppers Mal's jaw with kisses. When she sucks Mal's nipple hard and she hisses, Robin guides her. "She's so sensitive, give her a lighter touch, in fact, give her some barely there teases."

Regina follows his direction and Mal whines causing Robin to laugh playfully, "See she _loves_ them."

"Robin," Mal hisses, "That's _not_ fair."

Regina takes a break from kissing Mal's chest to say, "Actually I think it is."

Mal rolls her eyes at her, then pulls her in for another heated kiss. Robin's hands slide down her back as he plants a kiss on the back of her neck that makes her shiver. He starts kissing down her spine causing her to moan into Mal's mouth.

"He's good isn't he little one, so good with his tongue, do you want to find out how good?"

Heat flushes through her at the thought of that because she does, oh god she does, but she doesn't want this to be all about her. She wants to bring Mal pleasure and it frustrates her that she doesn't quite know how.

Her face must portray what she's feeling because Mal asks, 'What's wrong little one?" which causes Robin to stop touching and kissing her.

This is the opportunity she just needs to say it, but god she might die of embarrassment. "I, um," and god she can feel her face flushing, can hear her mother telling her not to stutter. "I-"

Mal asks her seriously, "Do you need to stop? You can leave at any time, we're not going to pressure you."

She groans because that's not it at all, she wants them and badly, she just needs to spit it out. "I've never, I've only ever been with one woman and it was a long time ago and I, we," God why is this so hard to get out. "I've never gone down on a woman before."

Mal smirks, "But you want to?"

She nods because yes, yes she does.

Robin moves up the bed so she can see him and tells her, "There's nothing to be nervous about, we could teach you, if you wanted."

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "That, um, that would be great, just um, please don't judge me if I suck."

Mal winks at her, "Trust me if you suck it will be good."

She laughs then, the tension she'd been holding leaving her body. She tells them with a confidence she doesn't actually feel, "Okay I'm ready, show me."

They resituate, Mal on her back her hips propped up on a pillow, _for a better view,_ according to Robin. She's sitting to the left of Mal at her hips, her legs tucked in comfortably so she can watch Robin's demonstration. Robin is sitting between Mal's legs, waiting.

He locks eyes with her and asks, "Ready?"

And she nods subtly, feeling her nerves flicker again, trying to swallow it down. Her eyes lower and she ends up staring straight at Mal's crotch. She feels almost embarrassed just for a second for looking so intently, but then Robin's talking so she looks back at him.

"So the first thing I like to do is really rile a woman up, so she's nice and wet when I get down here." He's tracing a finger along Mal and Regina can see a bit of a glisten. "Mal's not quite where I'd like her to be yet," Mal groans softly as he continues, "but we will get her there. Why don't you kiss her Regina."

She does as he asks, sliding up so she can kiss Mal again. Mal breaks the kiss on a soft moan and Regina looks down to see Robin taking one of her perfect boobs in his mouth. He pulls away to tell her "Kiss her neck," before moving on to her other one.

Regina does that, keeps her eyes on Mal's face as she sighs and moans under their ministrations. Robin does something and Mal arches with a loud, "Mm," and Regina needs to know what caused that reaction. His mouth is still on Mal's nipple and his other hand is tugging at her other one.

Mal gasps again and then groans when he pulls his mouth away.

"She's so sensitive here," Robin explains, "So responsive to even the lightest of touches, I could stay here for hours, sucking licking and revelling in her reactions."

"Don't you dare," hisses Mal, which makes Robin chuckle.

"From here I'd kiss down her stomach, unless you'd like to do the honours."

Regina shakes her head no, she wants to watch.

Robin gives each nipple one last suck and tug then begins his descent. He kisses a straight line down, from just under Mal's cleavage all the way down her stomach to just above her folds.

"Now I'll kiss up her thighs." Robin says and Mal whines, "Stop teasing."

"In a minute love, you can take a little more."

Regina can't help but find this whole thing erotic, the watching, Robin's narration and Mal's reactions, it's doing things to her.

Between kisses up Mal's thighs, Robin tells her, "Mal's not all that sensitive here, it's more anticipation but some people _really_ light up over this."

He stops after he's made his way up both and tells her, "When I'm with someone new I take my time, get to know what they like and don't, you really can't go wrong when you take your time."

Mal huffs causing Robin to ask, "You disagree?"

"I'm _dying here_ , Robin."

"If it gets to be too much, they will tell you, Mal's being good, she's normally much more aggressive would have pushed my face between her thighs."

"I'll be doing that soon if you don't pick up the damn pace."

Robin turns to Regina again, "See if you look at her now, you see how wet she is?" Robin uses his hands to open Mal up for her, so she can really see. Her clit is swollen, bigger than it was before. Regina can see the difference that time made, Mal is so so wet now, and it's hot knowing that they (well mostly Robin but whatever she helped) did that to her.

Robin presses a kiss just above Mal's clit and she twitches and cries out. Then he works his way around it, steadily avoiding it.

"Robin, _please_ ," Mal begs and he smirks up at Regina before he takes her between his lips and sucks gently. "Oh god _yes,_ Robin, don't stop."

Mal sounds like pure sex and god Regina wants to make her sound like that, hear more of her begging.

She watches as Robin slides his tongue down and inside Mal. She can't see exactly what he's doing but it's clear he's fucking her with his tongue and Mal is eating it up, sighing and moaning.

"Robin please, my clit, I need-"

Robin stops pulling his mouth away as Mal pouts. "I can finish her, or, you could sub in."

"I wouldn't want to, um she needs it badly and I might not be able to-"

"Go down on me Regina," Mal commands and Robin moves from his place between her thighs making room for her.

"I uh-"

"Just fuck me little one, please." It's the please that gets her, she's still nervous but Mal wants this, is willing to delay her orgasm for it so she moves.

She's propped up on her knees and slowly lowers her face to Mal's thighs. She pictures what Robin did and tries to emulate it. She presses a soft kiss to Mal's clit and then Mal's hand is in her hair keeping her there.

She hears Robin say, "See she'll direct you." and then she feels his hands sliding over her ass and through her wetness. He moans softly when he feels just how wet she's become from watching them. "You're _so wet_ , Regina," he says and she doesn't respond, is a little busy softly sucking on Mal's clit. Her own clit is throbbing, she needs to get off again and soon, but not before she sees Mal fall apart. She'll ignore her own needs until then.

"Harder," Mal commands, then says, "Robin show her."

Regina doesn't quite know what she means by that but then his mouth is on her clit and he sucks her in between his lips and oh God. She's too turned for this, she could come from it easily. She won't be able to focus on Mal if he keeps doing that.

"She likes it firm when she's all riled, like this," He says and then sucks her firmly, she moans into Mal and then attempts to repeat what he just did to her, _Yes like that,_ is the response she gets so she keeps at it, giving her short sharp sucks.

"Now do this," Robin says applying slow long licks that make her twitch.

She does and Mal protests, "No, suck please, _I need it_ , so close."

She will in a minute but she wants to draw it out so she slides her tongue down, teases the outside of Mal's entrance and then slides her tongue in and around, lapping up Mal's salty and smokey taste.

Robin is still giving her those slow licks, it feels so good but not so much that it distracts her from her task.

"Regina, my clit, please." Mal begs, and Regina relents, sliding her tongue back up and flicking it over her clit. "Oh god, _oh god_ , do that but uh faster."

"What's she doing love?" Robin asks from between her thighs.

"F-flicking licks- ah."

Robin flicks his tongue over her clit, faster than she's doing to Mal so she matches his pace, trying not to get too lost in what he's doing and keep her focus on Mal, but it's too good and she can't, her thighs are starting to tremble. 

She pulls her mouth away from Mal to tell him, "I c-can't, I can't do this when you do that."

He stops then and she resumes her task as Robin presses kisses to her back, her thighs, everywhere but her clit, keeping her aroused, but not building it. The sudden slow down is almost torturous because she really was getting close, but she'll deal with that later. 

She sucks at Mal again, hard then flicks her tongue mid-suck causing Mal to cry out, "Oh god yes, like that, do that again."

So she does, she watches as Mal's back arches, her hands fisting the sheets as she tells her, "Just like that little one, oh god don't stop."

This is so hot, watching Mal come undone for her. Mal comes with a shout of her name and it's easily one of the most erotic things she's experienced in her life. She keeps going until Mal pushes her away with a hiss of, "Too much."

"Was that okay?" she asks, hating the hesitant tone in her voice.

* * *

Mal's jelly-kneed, breathless, fuck that was good, especially for it being Regina's first time, but Robin is a damn good teacher. Was it good, she chuckles and sees Regina's face fall so she rushes to reassure, "Amazing, now let me do you."

"I-oh god," Regina moans, as Mal realizes Robin is busy between her thighs. Right he had been doing things before, and clearly wants to finish the job.

Their positioning can't be the most comfortable for either of them, so she proposes, "Why don't you sit on Robin's face little one, I want to see your face, what he does to you, how he makes you feel."

Robin's up and laying down on the bed in instant. Regina kneels over him, tentative until Robin pulls her down onto him.

"Oh god, oh g-goddd," Regina's crying out as Mal kisses her, sliding her hands down over her gorgeous breasts. It's an awkward angle so she moves so she's straddling Robin's chest.

"Oh fuck I-"

"Are you going to come Regina?" she asks, excited to see her come apart again. Regina nods frantically and Mal rubs over her nipples harder. Then she's crying out deliriously, "Oh fuck I, god, Mal, Robin, I, your mouth, fuck I- Oh."

Regina is right there, Mal can tell, she sucks on her earlobe, urges her to let go for them and she does coming with a loud cry of their names.

"Oh my god," Regina says as she slides off of Robin's face, "Oh _my god_."

Mal smirks and asks her, "Good?" already knowing the answer.

"Holy fuck, better."

"Good," says Robin, who is probably feeling a little neglected so Mal reaches for him, pushing his boxers down. He hisses as she strokes him, "Because we aren't done with you yet."

"It looks like you could use some attention," Mal says to Robin.

Regina's eyes follow the motion of her hand so she asks, "Do you want him Regina, want this inside you?"

She nods, a slight thing but a nod nonetheless.

Mal slides closer to Regina, laying down on her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows, as Robin sits up taking his boxers the rest of the way off.

She kisses across her chest, her neck, her jaw, delighting in all the sounds it draws out of her.

"He feels so good you know," Mal tells her casually before kissing her softly, "His cock is _so good_ , you'll love it."

Regina twitches and Robin chuckles, then she cries out and Mal looks down to find Robin's fingers inside her. "He has good hands too doesn't he?" Regina nods and she continues, "And a good tongue, but you already know that."

"Oh god, I-" Regina starts then stops.

"What is it little one? Tell us and it's yours."

She doesn't know if she will say what she wants but god Mal hopes she will warm up to dirty talk.

"I want, oh god, I want it."

"Want what?" she urges hoping she'll say it.

"I want his, I want his cock."

God it's so hot hearing that from her. Robin must agree because he groans quietly.

"Get on your knees Regina, facing me, but knees at the edge of the bed and Robin grab a condom and stand behind her."

Regina leans on to her elbows but that's not what she wants so she pulls her up with her so that they are both balancing on their knees, torsos pressed together. Once they are balanced she kisses her soundly.

"Ready darling?" Robin asks.

Regina quietly _mhm'_ s and then he pushes into her as Mal watches over Regina's shoulder between kisses. He's gentle at first, but soon Regina is rocking back against him.

Robin's one hand grips securely on Regina's hip but his other travels across her to Mal's chest, she sighs encouragingly, going back to kissing Regina only to moan into her mouth when Robin plays with her nipple just right. And oh god, the need to get off again is building. Seeing Robin inside Regina isn't helping, nor is hearing both of them enjoying each other.

But she wants this to be about Regina, so she plants kisses down her neck, to her chest and then down her stomach.

Regina is already crying out, clearly getting close from Robin's cock.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck."

"Are you almost there little one," Mal asks after kissing her lower belly. She slides so she's mostly lying down which will hopefully be a bit more comfortable for what she has planned.

" _Yess,_ oh god yes, I need-"

"This?" Mal asks, before flicking her tongue over Regina's folds managing to reach her clit even with the lack of space between Regina's thighs and the way she's pressed back into Robin. Regina lets out this sound, a high wanton cry that has Mal's thighs slickening even more, god she needs some attention but this won't take long, not with how Regina's lighting up. She taps Regina's thighs open a little wider, giving herself more room. She licks past Regina to get Robin and his response is glorious.

"Oh f-fuck love, too good."

She smirks too good, is there really such a thing, but they need to finish Regina so she switches back to licking at her clit which has Regina climbing the walls again, crying out and trembling.

She ups the pace of her tongue over Regina and she comes with a triumphant scream of, "Ahhhh!"

Robin slows, then slips out of Regina. Mal moves so Regina can lay back and then Robin is on her, kissing her hot and hungry and thank god because she really needs to come.

"Fuck me, Robin," she pleads.

"Are you ready love?"

"More than, seeing that, hearing her scream, oh god I need you."

Robin lays down, pulling off the condom and then she sinks down onto him and oh fuck.

Regina's watching so Mal asks her, "Do you like this? Seeing us together."

Regina nods, and even though she already suspected it, it's hot having the confirmation that Regina likes to watch them. She picks up the pace on Robin, god she needs to come. She shifts a little, finds the right angle, the one that has heat blooming in her lower belly and oh yeah this is not going to take long, each of her thrusts shooting sharp pleasure through her.

Robin's hand moves to her clit and fuck it's just what she needs. Then Regina's mouth is her, sucking her nipple perfectly and the combined stimulation pushes her over the edge, rutting down hard onto Robin as orgasm overtakes her.

She slows a little as she comes down but Robin's breathless, "God _love_ , so close," spurns her on. She keeps fucking him, hard and fast the way she knows he likes until he spills in her, crying out her name.

She lays back, and Regina follows murmuring sleepily, "I'll get going in a minute, I just need a second."

She strikes Regina's hair gently, "No stay, please."

They must have really worn her out because she doesn't fight it this time, let's her eyes close. Robin slowly gets out of the bed and returns a couple of minutes later with two large glasses of water.

She passes one to Regina and drinks thirstily out of the other, downing half of it before she passes it to Robin.

Regina sets hers on the nightstand and then slinks back down, pulling up the covers. Mal does the same, settling in in the middle, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Regina wakes up in the morning with a dull throb behind her eyes. She's confused where she is for a second then remembers, she stayed at Mal and Robin's. She slept surprisingly well given there were three of them in the bed. She wasn't paying all that much attention to its size last night, too distracted by other things, but it's a huge bed.

She spies the glass of water on the nightstand beside her and downs the rest. It helps with her dry mouth but not with the bad taste in her mouth from too much wine and not brushing her teeth.

She gets up out of bed, trying to not wake them, she desperately has to pee and she's going to steal some toothpaste as well. She grabs her dress off of the floor, but doesn't spy her thong in the pile. Oh well, going commando won't hurt her.

A sleepy, "Top drawer," comes from Mal as she's walking to the bathroom.

She turns, "What?"

Mal slurs, "Toothbrushes are in the top drawer."

Oh that's perfect she had been planning on slathering some toothpaste with her finger but that's so much better.

When she comes out of the bathroom both Mal and Robin sitting up in bed.

Robin takes her place in the bathroom as Mal asks, "Leaving so soon?" in a sultry tone.

"Not necessarily."

"Good, now take that dress back off, I'm just going to freshen and then I'll be back for you."

Their morning round is much more even-handed now that she has a smidgen of experience. She works Mal up as Robin does her and then Robin's on his back, her on top of him as Mal rides his face.

After they finish Mal suggests ordering brunch. She showers in their other bathroom while they wait, throwing her dress back on and actually finding her underwear this time.

By the time brunch arrives they've all showered and they eat around the little table in their kitchen. Eggs Benedict for Robin, Quiche for Mal and Eggs Royale for her.

They eat in relative silence, all having worked up an appetite last night and this morning. After they eat they chat for a while and she's amazed at how comfortable she feels with them. So when they ask if she would want to see them again, she agrees enthusiastically.

They insist on paying for her Uber home and as she's driven away from their house she thinks about how perfectly this is working out and hopes this will be a long-term thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now, though I have ideas to expand it I don't have the time for that right now. This is my first DOQ fic and threesome so please let me know what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: Regina deals with her growing feelings for Mal & Robin - Robin is the one who finds out first about her feelings for both of them and DOQ become a couple

Things are easy, casual, she's settled into being whatever she is to Robin and Mal so easily. She's their… long term threesome, she supposes. They just fit, she always has such a good time with them, and not only because the sex; in fact lately, she's finding she enjoys more just being with them, hanging out the three of them outside of the bedroom.

Like right now, Mal is making them dinner, bustling about in the kitchen, refusing their help while she and Robin sit and chat. Mal flits in and out of the conversation as she preps and it's so nice and comfortable. She's never felt quite so at ease, at home with someone as she does, acutely aware that they are together, in love and she is… fun. They never intentionally make her feel that way, but it makes her ache just a little when she sees them, the two of them sharing moments as a couple. She wants that, wants someone like that, wants them like that, which is stupid and foolish and is only going to hurt her, but she does.

It leaves her with a dilemma. Logically she knows the right thing to do is to tell them, and then they will end it. It will sting, but will save her from falling in deeper. It's just that every time she tries to open her mouth, the words won't come out and instead she convinces herself she'll take this one last time and then next time, next time she'll talk to them.

It's a refrain she's been repeating for weeks now since the day she asked to see their wedding pictures and ended up watching their beautiful vows. It was then, watching them profess to love each other and only each other for the rest of their lives that she had realized how much she wanted to be with them. Her tears were half from the beauty of their words and half from the sobering realization that at some point this would end and they would carry on without her.

She's been more open and honest with them than anyone in her life—except about how she feels. She's so desperate not to lose this, she's letting it go on, even though she knows exactly how it will end. If she were smarter, she'd have stopped it by now, but she isn't, and so here they are.

Conversation with Robin lapses for a moment, but it's comfortable, and then he's topping up their glasses and heading down to the wine cellar for another bottle.

Mal's dicing onions into perfect little squares. It's almost an art, how delicately she cuts out the mold and then manages to cut thin strips that fall perfectly onto the cutting board in a little ripple when she moves the knife away. It's mesmerizing, as is the look of quiet concentration on her face. She looks absolutely stunning as she focuses in on the onion, oblivious to Regina's careful observation.

She wishes she could stand up, wrap her arms around Mal's waist, plant a kiss to her neck the way she's seen Robin do, but it's not her place, that's not what she does. It's not to say she doesn't initiate affection, but she stays away from the casual intimacy, from the loving touches they share. She won't initiate them, even though she craves, them but she receives them, will reciprocate and it's sublime. In her years of being single she'd forgotten how nice it was to lean on someone, snuggle up during a movie, hug it out, soft touches and kisses that don't lead to more, that aren't heat but comfort. She's lucky that Mal and Robin are so touchy feely, so physically affectionate even with her. She drinks in the contact, savours it, lets herself warm with it, even though she knows it will only hurt her more in the end.

She watches as Mal cuts a little too thick, her nose scrunching adorably as she huffs her annoyance with the one imperfect slice. She giggles, a little bubbly thing she doesn't mean to let slip out but it does and makes Mal turn and glare at her playfully.

Mal waves the knife in the air playfully as she scolds, "Out of my kitchen," she turns toward the door, "both of you."

It's then Regina spies Robin, having been too distracted by Mal to notice when he came in. Robin saddles up beside Mal, wraps his arms around her in a way that sends a pang of longing through Regina, whispering something in her ear that has her smiling and turning to kiss him sweetly.

Then Mal commands, "Seriously though, out of my kitchen, you two are distracting me, and I for one would like to have dinner ready sometime this century."

She and Robin both laugh and acquiesce, with her grabbing both their glasses from the table and carrying them into the living room while he follows behind with the bottle. They settle on the sofa. It's rare for her and Robin to be alone like this, and she feels a tinge of guilt over how she'd been thinking about his wife.

It doesn't help matters when she sets her glass down and finds him eyeing her with a cautious expression. She feels herself shrink into the couch because all she can think is _he knows_.

Then she feels her cheeks grow hot as he murmurs, "You _like her,_ don't you?"

She could play dumb, could say ' _of course I do we're all friends'_ , but she knows what he means and how much he values honesty. This is her chance, one to get it out in the open; she just needs to find her courage. "I…" she sighs and looks down, "I um," her "Yes," is barely audible. She forces herself to look up, to look at him and say it again, "Yes, yes, I do, I'm sorry."

He just smiles, reaching his arm around her to pull her in close, she melts into the touch even though her brain is screaming _what is this_ because she's going to soak it up, revel in it while she still can. "There's nothing to be sorry for, it's okay, you know. She likes you, too. I'm not mad, not at all, and we've talked about it, I won't stand in the way."

She looks at him wide-eyed because he cannot be serious. "Wait… you've talked about this, about me?"

His smile grows, with an edge of amusement. "Of course, we have, you're quite special to us. We just didn't know how you felt. I've had my suspicions, but when I saw you today staring at her in the kitchen, I knew for sure."

She doesn't know what to say, she has so many questions but doesn't know where to start. "I'm confused, I don't understand…"

"You two had an instant connection, and I was thrilled you wanted to meet me too, but if you hadn't liked me, if you wanted Mal I told her to go for it, I would have stepped aside. I told her it was okay then and it still is. If you two want to be together, to explore your feelings, I won't stand in the way, and she knows that. She's just convinced you aren't interested because she checked and you're still on Tinder."

She's shocked, she hadn't expected this, hadn't even let herself dream it could be true. "I… I haven't been on the app since I met you guys."

He chuckles softly. "That's sort of what I was thinking, but Mal wasn't convinced, she can be so obtuse sometimes, so determined that something is one way that she misses all the signs that it's actually another. I think you have a bit of that, too."

She nods because yes, he's right, she'd been doing sort of the same thing, refusing to acknowledge the signs that they actually cared about her as more than just a bed warmer. That thought gives her pause because she's ignored what she thought were signs from him, too. "So she likes me…" She repeats dumbly, trying to figure how to ask whether he's interested in her as well.

"Well… we both do and want more, want to see where this goes if you are willing. But, um, I know you don't know me as well, are more comfortable with Mal, and I don't want to mess that up."

"I… wow… I, god, sorry, I, um, this is just not what I was expecting."

"In a good or a bad way, lovely? I'm a grown man, I can handle my little crush because, more than anything, I want my wife to be happy and you make her happy, don't feel the need to spare my feelings."

"I like you, too, I just um…"

He fills in what she's too afraid to voice, "Just not as much."

She nods guiltily, as he adds, "That's okay, lovely, you have options here, and we don't want to pressure you at all. You can think it over and decide whether you'd like to keep seeing Mal or both of us and what you want it to mean, the ball is in your court."

"But you two… you're _married_."

"Yes, and we'd like to date you, in some fashion if you'll have us. I know it's unconventional and maybe scary, that's why we want you to take all the time you need to think it over. Whatever you need from us, we'll give it to you. I know I dropped a bit of a bombshell on you and you'll need time to process. Stay for dinner if you can, but if you need time, need to get out of here, that's fine, as well."

"I… I don't need time, I want to try whatever this is, I just need to know what I'm getting myself into."

He beams at her, then leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, and as he pulls away he tells her, "That is a discussion for the three of us to have, dinner must be almost ready, so why don't we save that for after?"

She nods again, still stunned they actually care about her and want to make this work.

She's a little nervous all through dinner, but a good nervous a sort of anxious excitement that keeps her a bit distracted.

She wishes she'd done more research because she knows next to nothing about dating a couple, what that entails, what she should be concerned about. She doesn't even know what they'd be called, they wouldn't be a couple, there's three of them, is it polyamory? A thruple (is that even a thing?) She's so ignorant and that bothers her because it's so unlike her, she just honestly didn't see this coming. She never expected the hot couple she met on Tinder to become something to her, to become who she wanted to be with. She thought she'd get laid, hopefully regularly, and that was it. They were together, there was supposed to be no spot for her.

When Robin suggests they move to the living room, she waits with bated breath. He had better not expect her to lead this conversation because she has no fucking clue what to say. What would she say? ' _I have a crush on you, both of you.'_

Mals looking at them a little suspiciously as they all settle on the couch Robin in the middle of her and Mal. Mal's look grows even more suspicious when Robin says, "I thought we all should talk."

There's an awkward pause as he looks to Regina and she just arches a brow at him because he needs to take the lead here. Thankfully he does just that, he turns to Mal and says, "Love, earlier Regina and I were discussing her feelings for you… for us and, well, it's time we had a conversation about what this is, what we want it to be because it's far past casual sex."

Mal looks absolutely flabbergasted, but just for a minute and then her face changes into a sultry smirk as she looks to Regina. "You have feelings for me, and _my husband?_ "

She nods shyly, feeling a bit silly, as this whole thing feels so high school, sitting discussing a crush, but it's not, she knows that. This is much more complicated, and they need to talk it out.

Mal arches a brow playfully and teases, "Well, it's a good thing we like to share, now isn't it?"

She chuckles at that, as does Robin, and that little scrap of worry that was lingering in the back of her mind eases. This is them, she can relax, and everything will be fine. This conversation isn't going to change things or, if it does, only for the better.

Robin clears his throat. "I think first we should talk about exclusivity. As you know Mal and I aren't fully monogamous, we've brought people into our bed, but no one new since you and we don't… we do it together, and I mean, I don't think we would want anyone else, but if, um, we were to, that would be a decision for the three of us."

Mal jumps in, "What Robin is trying to say is that he and I are exclusive usually and sometimes we go outside of that, but it's always a decision made together and done together. I don't love the thought of you having another partner, little one. So what we're asking is if you want to be exclusive with us, just the three of us unless at some point we all decide we want to have some fun with a fourth."

"I don't want anyone else. I want to be with you guys. I'm not interested in finding a side partner. I want to explore this, exclusively. I just… um, you guys are married. I, I don't want to screw that up."

"You won't, lovely," Robin rushes to reassure. "And it's not us and you, if we are doing this, we will all be equal."

She can feel herself scrunching her face, but he can't be serious. "But we're not, you guys have a long history together, and I respect that, but what I have with each of you is not the same as that. You two love each other for God's sake, and I'm not there yet."

Mal sighs. "You're right that Robin and I's relationship will be different than you and I for the simple reason that we live together. I think what he meant is that we're not going to treat you like a third wheel or the addition; if you are in this with us, you're in it and will be a just as important a piece of this triad as me, as Robin."

"It's just hard for me to fathom honestly. You're the couple, and I've only known you guys for a month and a half. I… I know what you're saying, it's hard to see how it could be true."

Robin smiles at her. "Well, I guess that's our project then, to show you that it can be true."

And that makes her feel a bit guilty. "I don't feel that way when I'm with you guys, mostly anyway. When I did, it was because I wanted things I thought I couldn't have, to be coupley. I didn't know where the boundaries were, and I didn't want to overstep."

Mal drawls, "You should know by now, with us, there _are_ no boundaries."

She snickers at the far too obvious innuendo. "Be that as it may, I actually have a question. We always hang out the three of us, and that works for me. I just… like is that a rule or…"

Mal shakes her head, "Of course not, little one, obviously Robin and I see each other outside of seeing you, and I would have no problems with you and Robin hanging out one on one. I know the same goes for him with us. That's part of the equal. It's not him and I have one set of rules, and you have another. Take sex, it's not you can only have sex with both us, you two could have sex, or you and I could have sex. It wouldn't be you have to be with us as a couple all of the time, you would be with us, individually and together."

"Okay, that's about all I needed to know, I have feelings for you guys, I want to do this. I want to explore that."

Robin grins sheepishly. "Since we'd be exclusive… I'm clean and if you are protected perhaps we could ditch the condoms, lovely." His voice drops a little as he admits, "I've been dying to really feel you."

Her breath quickens because she's wanted that, too, and has an IUD, so she's about as protected as she can be. "I am, and I'd like that, I want to feel you, too."

The room seems to get a bit warmer in the wake of her confession and, though she wants nothing more to jump into bed with them and celebrate their new status, she doesn't want to derail the conversation if there are still things that need to be talked about.

Mal smirks, her hand coming to stroke at Robin's thigh. "I can't wait to see that, the two of you always look so hot together."

And then she kisses him, a slow but lingering thing that leaves both of them a little breathless as Robin turns to her. To her surprise (but absolute enjoyment), he starts at her neck, trailing slow kissing up toward her mouth. She _Mmm_ s as he pauses on a sensitive spot and lightly sucks before continuing his ascent toward her mouth. When he gets there he kisses her fiercely, teeth pulling at her bottom lip in a way that makes her moan into the kiss.

"See," Mal teases, "just proving my point."

Regina breaks the kiss to reach across Robin and claim Mal's mouth. It's a little awkward, her arm along the back of the couch behind Robin the only thing really bracing her as she tangles her other hand in Mal's hair. Her neck is right in Robin's face, and his mouth latches onto that spot on her neck again and, oh, it's nice.

She's slipping a bit though, and Robin's hand slides under her ass, pulling her more on top of him making everything more comfortable.

She shuffles so she's straddling Robin, giving her even better access to both of them as she starts to kiss down Mal's neck while Robin's hands knead over her ass, urging her to rock her hips against him as he kisses down her chest.

Mal pulls her face up, kissing her hard and then nibbling behind her earlobe as Robin's one hand coasts down her thigh with just enough pressure to make her clench. She feels herself go wet as a result of their skilled attentions and starts to rock a little harder against where Robin is firming up beneath her.

Mal and Robin kiss and she watches for a second, she loves to watch them together, it's so intoxicating seeing them, how well they move together, how easily they can rile each other up. Then she gets to work on Robin's shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing it off of his shoulders. She's thankful he wore a button down, so she doesn't have to interrupt the kissing to get it off. She pushes it down as far as she can, and he moves his arms, getting the rest of the way out of it before kissing her.

God she wants them, wants them so badly. Wants Mal's mouth on her, her mouth on Mal, Robin inside her, wants so many things. She's so keyed up, something about knowing they care about her, too, has her lighting up more than usual, has made everything more exciting.

Robin tugs her shirt up and off quickly and then kisses her deeply, pulling at her lower lip the way she likes as his hand undoes her bra. It falls between then and then Mal's hands are on her nipples, tweaking them perfectly and, "Oh _god_."

"Having fun, little one?" Mal asks, and she nods frantically, cutting off on a moan when Robin pulls her up and replaces one of Mal's hands with his mouth, sucking at her in a way that makes her throb with need. God, she wants to come. She kisses Mal, as he continues his delightful attentions teasing at her nipples. She smirks as Mal lets out a strangled groan.

She brings her mouth to Mal's ear, nibbles lightly and asks, "Are you having fun?"

She sees Mal shiver and she loves how she can make this woman go to putty. Mal's almost always in charge, but the more they do this, the more she lets go of that control, or at least lets them see how much this affects her, too.

She's kissing down Mal's neck when she answers her, "So much fun, but— _ah_ —this isn't q-uite what I want."

Robin's head pops up, and she moans and the loss of him at her breast as he asks, "And what do you want, love?"

"I want you to fuck her on this couch while I watch."

Regina watches as Robin's eyes go dark, heat stealing down her spine as she pictures it, but no, as good as that sounds, she wants Mal involved, too. She shakes her head, and looks at Mal "Another time, I want to eat you out."

Robin groans, in a good way, dropping his head down to her chest with a drawn out, "Fuck," as Mal sucks in a breath.

Mal smirks, "Anything else, little one?"

Robin's hand has slid down and he finds her clit, rubbing her over her jeans and she bites back a moan because it feels so good, even dulled by her layers of clothing. She catches her breath, her thighs twitching as he rubs a little firmer and she responds, "Oh god, want him inside me."

she turns to look into Robin's eyes. "finally want to feel you."

"Fuck, you, too, lovely," Robin pants, and then kisses her, it's short but passion filled, and then he's urging her up. They all make their way toward the bedroom, stealing kisses and gropes where they can. On the way, Mal loses her skirt and Robin his belt, and her jeans are undone. They are her super skinny jeans, make her ass looks fabulous—something both Robin and Mal had noticed. The way they stare at her in them, make it worth the extra little bit of time it takes to get them off of her.

When they get to the bedroom, Mal kneels between her and Robin, yanking Regina's jeans down so she can step out of them. Regina steps out of her thong as Mal pulls away all of Robin's bottoms and then licks at him in a way that has him throwing his head back and groaning. God, it's hot, and she takes a moment to watch as Mal takes him between her lips and starts to bob.

Her clit is aching, and she's tempted to bring in her own hand, rub it firmly for some relief, but then Mal's standing up, stripping off her panties and kissing her, stepping back blindly toward the bed.

Mal falls onto the bed, and she can see Robin settling beside them while kissing Mal's neck. She's on top of Mal, which is rare for them and she can't help but grind against Mal's thigh, finally getting a bit of relief, as her hands find Mal's perfect boobs again.

Mal's hand is busy with Robin's cock, their mouths meeting for a hot kiss before Mal breathes, "I have an idea."

And that's intriguing, she's sure whatever it is will be great.

Mal continues, "You'll have to get off me, little one, just for a second."

She does so, if a bit begrudgingly, watching as Mal moves herself to lie the wrong way across the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Come here and 69 me, if we do this right Robin should be able to slip into you while I eat you out."

She can feel the blush that tints her cheeks, the way her heart stutters. It's just such a fucking hot image, she can do nothing but stare blankly for a moment before she regains control and does as asked.

Mal chuckles at her, and Regina wastes no time finding her clit. She gives it a few of those firm licks Mal loves so much, which stops the chuckling, just as she'd hoped. Then she settles in, kissing all around Mal's sex, as Mal does the same to her.

She's not sure the logistics of this is really going to work, but she feels Robin behind her, his one hand grabbing her hip, the other presumably on his cock, to guide it into her. It takes a little maneuvering, she loses Mal's mouth on her for a moment so he can slide into her. God he feels good like this, nothing between them. He's thick and stretching her deliciously. He feels bigger like this, sunk in deep inside her, waiting as he lets Mal get resituated.

She moans loudly when Mal's mouth catches her clit and Robin gives a short test thrust. Fucking god, if they can make this work, it will not take her long at all. She's already more than halfway there just from this. And if they can really start going, god.

She realizes she hasn't been doing much for Mal. She sucks on Mal's lips as Robin starts to thrust, a slow steady pace, but he's angled perfectly and Mal's mouth is on her clit and jesus fucking christ is it ever amazing. She starts to lick at Mal's clit, delighting in how Mal moans into her sex, but then Robin picks up the pace a little and everything inside her goes hot and tight and she's the one moaning into Mal's sex, but good lord it feels so damn good. She tries to keep her focus on Mal, has gotten much better at it, but this is next level and her orgasm is building rapidly and is going to be fantastic.

She's so close and it's not helped at all by how Robin's muttering, "Oh fuck, feel so good, lovely, so hot and wet, can feel how tight you are, love when you clench on my cock like that, can feel how badly you need to come, want you to come on my cock while Mal sucks at your clit, lovely, so fucking hot."

She moves her mouth off of Mal, to pant, "Oh god, fuck close," as she begins to shudder.

She returns to her task, but it's not her best, she's far too distracted by the heat threatening to consume her, Mal isn't complaining though, is sighing softly. Regina's tensing, clenching on Robin, making him groan, and Mal's sucking harder with purpose in a way that makes her eyes roll back, has her letting out a chorus of loud, _Oh fuck_ s, _God_ s and _Ahh_ s as she climbs higher and higher. She's lit up with pleasure, and then all she can feel is the heat between her legs spread out and through her whole body as she's swamped with bliss, with pure ecstasy. She's twitching, panting, and screaming out nothings as the incredible sensation continues to overtake her. It's so good, it almost hurts, and then she's gasping as everything that had just relaxed tightens again and her pleasure builds back up. It rises fast and it's all she can think of, she's consumed by the rising heat, her body still buzzing from her first orgasm. It builds so quickly, and then it hits her, and she loses herself to the rapture snapping through her.

She only sort of hears Robin urging her on, doesn't notice him coming, doesn't feel it until after, as she settles and feels him softening inside her. As she regains her breath Mal slides out from beneath her, panting and she realizes she failed at her task, Mal still needs to come.

As much as her muscles are begging for a break, she moves, sliding two fingers up into Mal who is soaked and tight, shit. She finds her g-spot in no time and adds a third finger, grinding her palm against Mal's clit as Mal gasps, "Oh fuck, yes, close."

"Yes, lovely, make her come," Robin urges as he moves up, kissing Mal before teasing her nipples with his mouth just how she likes. Regina could have told when he did it without looking from the way Mal clenched against her fingers in reaction. It's not thirty seconds more before Mal's hips are bucking and she's hollering her pleasure as she comes. Regina keeps thumping her fingers against that spot, determined to draw this out for as long as Mal can stand.

Mal shudders one last time, and then whimpers as Regina withdraws her fingers. She laughs slightly as Robin grabs for them, sucking Mal's taste off of them. When he's finished, he jokingly questions, "What? I didn't get a taste of either of you."

Mal snickers, "Oh, yes, poor you."

He looks at them seriously, but there's an impishness in his eyes that betrays him. "Indeed poor me, it is a travesty that I didn't spend any time tasting either of you."

They both just roll their eyes at him. Mal sighs heavily and the forces herself up and heads toward the bathroom as Regina starts to get cold. She and Robin settle under the covers, leaving a spot for Mal.

They stay snuggling quietly for some time as Regina thinks back on their conversation earlier and how lucky she is to have this. And then it hits her, the thing she forgot to ask. "I, sorry," she starts, hoping neither of them have drifted off to sleep, but Mal flips the bedside light on as she speaks, "um, there's one more thing I forgot to ask earlier."

"What is it, little one?" Mal urges, taking the opportunity to snuggle in closer to Robin.

"Are we telling people… what we… are?"

Robin's hand strokes down her arm as he asks, "Do you want us to? I think that one is up to you, lovely." He looks to Mal, who nods.

She sighs. "I'm, um, not exactly out, so would it be okay if for the interim anyway we kept this between us. My mother would, oh god, I don't even… she can never find out, at least not until I've finished my PhD and don't need her financial support." Really it's never, Cora Mills can never find out about this, but she feels guilty about saying they may have to hide from her mother forever, it feels wrong.

"That's okay, little one, we just want to be with you, maybe once we've been at this for a little longer, we can revisit it. It's your choice, and if you decide you want to tell your friends or test the water with someone, do it."

That sounds good, loosens the bit of tension that was beginning to spool in her gut. They are so understanding. She really hopes they can make this work, even if it does have to be a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still plan on expanding this story at a later date just don't know when :)


End file.
